


stale conversation deserves but a bread knife

by tinyysnark



Series: astrid does stony week 2020!! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ice Cream, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, coffee is a big part in like the last two of my fics, lmao i don’t even drink coffee, steve is a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyysnark/pseuds/tinyysnark
Summary: “Steve, when you’re here, the coffee is just better.”or: five times Steve didn’t give his recipe away and the one time he didstony week
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: astrid does stony week 2020!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	stale conversation deserves but a bread knife

one

Steve Rogers’ goal is to hear the sentence, “Steve, when you’re here, the coffee is just better.” He’s heard it multiple times now but each time he hears the sentence, it makes him a bit happier. Of course, the reason why the coffee tastes better is that Steve is using his secret recipe. His secret recipe that’s probably not a secret since it’s a very common tactic. 

Mostly the conversation went with the customer saying the coffee was good, Steve thanking them, and done. Customer service was truly a gift. That’s when the unexpected happens, when one customer asks how Steve made it. 

The customer’s question is said with him explaining that he is an avid coffee drinker but has never had a cup like this.

Now, Steve is not about to give his recipe away. But this guy is crazy good-looking. He somehow manages to make messy, straight out of bed hair look really nice. The cute guy looks up from where he’s taking a sip. 

Steve chuckles nervously, then wipes his hands on his apron. “It’s a secret,” he says smiling wistfully. 

God, he never has wanted to be working at a Starbucks more than at this moment. The place he worked at, doesn’t write customer names on their cups. Right now, he sure would like to know this customer's name. But he probably wasn’t going to see him again, Steve had gotten used to the usual customers. And this cute guy? Definitely not a usual customer, Steve would have remembered him. 

As the customer says his goodbye, Steve catches the glimpse of his smile. Steve waves goodbye as his chest tightens.

* * *

two

The cute guy comes to the coffee shop more often now. So much that Steve has memorized his order, it’s quite a small coffee shop so it’s normal to recognize the same orders. 

He’s at the cash register, when the cute guy steps up. 

Steve makes himself busy by fiddling with the ends of his apron. “Your regular today?” 

The cute guy looks up at him with widened eyes. “It has been my goal for so long to be a regular at a coffee shop, I’ve been waiting for that moment for someone to say _‘oh just your regular today_?’”

“Oh,” Steve says, “happy to fulfill your life long goal.” Steve’s never thought about it from a customers point of view, of how being a regular at a coffee shop is different for them. He didn’t know people would try to be regulars. 

“So, since I’m obviously a noteworthy customer to get my order memorized, how about you tell me what’s in your coffee,” he says leaning with his elbows on the counter. It had been a busy morning crowd today but now, midday it was quiet.

Steve shakes his head. “Nope, going to have to try a little better than that,” he says. He sees cute guy open his mouth. Steve knows with just a little push he might just reveal his secret. He’s quick to change the conversation. “So, coffee with milk, two sugar and a blueberry muffin?” 

Cute guy seems to just disregard his order, and smiles at Steve, with his eyes shining brightly. “So you noticed me. I’m recognizable enough to have my order memorized. What was my defining quality? My eyes?” 

Steve’s jumps quick to defend himself.“I said I remembered your order, not that I—”

Before he can even finish his sentence. Cute guy talks. “Tony. My names Tony. Makes sense for you to know it since I’m your favourite customer.”

“You know what, Tony? Because of that I might just add salt in your coffee.” There. He did it. He told Tony his secret. The secret he had held from his own coworkers because he wanted to serve the best coffee. 

Tony made a face. “Ew. Okay, remind me not to get on your bad side,” he says with a pause at the end. “This is when you say your name.” 

Oh. “Steve,” he says. Tony smiles at him. That was a close one, plus Tony seemed to completely believe that Steve was joking about the salt.

* * *

three

Tony came every week, the days he would come would vary. But somehow he always made it during Steve’s shifts. 

One time he came into the shop while Steve wasn’t there. Ever since then when we asked for coffee with milk and two sugars, it was made by Steve. His explanation was simply that Steve made it best, and if Steve’s traitorous heart soared from hearing that. Well, he had always wanted to be known for good coffee.

As Tony stepped in, Steve busied himself with the coffee machine. Steve took a cup then pressed some buttons, peeking at his peripheral to spot Tony. He stood there, then made eye contact with Steve. Tony was scanning his eyes around the room. 

Steve knew what he was doing. It was a full house today, seats were filled. A recent development was Tony staying and chatting with Steve. If Steve was on break, he stayed to talk with him. Steve noticed that Tony had already chosen a seat. 

Tony’s presence was normal at the shop because of his regular visits. So it was completely normal that he had noticed so much about Tony. Or maybe he noticed so much about Tony, because he had a crush on him. Maybe. 

As the coffee finished, Steve poured it into a cup then walked to where Tony was sitting. Tony pulled the seat next to him out, and indicated for Steve to sit there.

Steve gladly takes the seat, he had been standing for so long. He drops to the seat with a sigh, working customer service will do that to a person. He leans back in the chair then looks around the room. “What type of person would choose just normal seats over a booth?”

Tony smiles. “None of the booths were open when I got here, I did the best that I could do in my situation.” 

As the conversation carries on, Steve finds him lost in a world with just him and Tony. Tony laughs when he finds out that Steve isn’t a coffee drinker. 

“Nooo,” Tony whines. “Why don’t you drink coffee, is it because it surrounds you all day? Or maybe you have a bad experience with it.” Tony rambles all the different possibilities of what could possibly be the reason Steve no longer drinks it. 

Steve laughs then shakes his head at the absurd ones, which were mostly all of them. Because he didn’t drink his mom's coffee when he was younger, thinking it was hot chocolate to only be let down. 

Tony takes a sip of his coffee. “Hey, did I ever tell you? That this,” he gestures widely to the coffee, “is the best cup of coffee I’ve ever had.” 

“Flattery will get you anywhere.”

“Will it get me the secret recipe?” Tony asks incredulously, waiting for Steve’s answer.

Steve pretends to think about it. He taps his fingers on his chin, observing the room. “Tough question, going to have to go with, no.” 

Tony groaned then put his head in his hands. 

Steve’s traitorous heart was beating quickly at the sight of Tony’s smile with the crinkles around his eyes.

* * *

four

Steve has just finished his shift, he’s sitting with Tony sharing a tub of ice cream. 

He met Tony in their spot after moving around the shop to find the pint of ice cream he knew he had hid somewhere. 

In the beginning they ate in silence. The tub of ice cream between them. Finally, Steve had the genius idea of making affogato. He left the table abruptly to make a shot of espresso. Tony followed him with the ice cream in his hands.

After it was finished, Steve poured it all over the ice cream. What he wasn’t expecting when offering it to Tony was him practically moaning after the first bite. Tony looked at him with bright eyes while nodding to the affogato. 

They stood by the counter side by side, their shoulders were touching, a fact that Steve was going over and over in his head. After they finished the tub, they remained in their same place. Shoulders touching, and all. 

Tony turned to him. “Will you tell me the secret recipe if I do something dumb?” This was becoming their inside joke, Tony asking for the recipe then Steve declining. This one was new though. Something dumb? Steve didn’t know if this was a trick question or not. He nodded slowly. 

Suddenly, Tony’s hands came to his neck. Tony was looking at him like he—

Oh. _Oh_. Steve nodded. Tony understood. 

He moved closer, their lips almost touching. 

Steve wasn’t sure who made the last move. Their lips finally met in a kiss. 

Tony’s arm came up to wrap around Steve’s neck. Tony was pulling him even closer. Steve’s mind was completely on Tony, who was kissing him.

Tony pulled back grinning when they had to eventually pull back for air. “So, secret recipe when?” 

Steve grinned back. Loophole. “You said something dumb?” Tony nodded.

“Well, you kissing me wasn’t dumb, if anything, I think it was the smartest choice you ever made,” Steve said, moving closer to Tony.

Tony’s hand came to wrap around his waist. “And why is that,” he asked nonchalantly. 

Steve leaned in, once again their lips were so close together yet so far apart. Except this time, Steve knew he could lean down and capture Tony’s lips in a kiss. “Well, now you can get coffee from me anytime.”

“Tony: 1, Steve: 0,” Tony says.

“I’m still winning, because I got you.”

“That’s cute, but you have no idea how much I’m going to abuse your little coffee magic powers.” 

_It’s just salt_ , Steve thinks to himself. Basic chemistry, not so much of a secret. But Tony’s smile completely distracts him.

* * *

five

Steve waking up from Tony’s poking wasn’t something new. Something new was Tony demanding a cup of coffee. As Steve rubbed his eyes, Tony came into focus. 

“Steveee, I need coffee in my system now,” Tony says while still poking Steve’s shoulder.

Steve finally sits up. He walks out of the room and starts to head to the kitchen. He’s about to start his process when he notices Tony sitting on the counter, watching his every move.

He looks over to Tony. Who is perching on the counter, his feet dangling back and forth like he’s on a swing. 

“Nope.” Steve says, he articulates his point by also shaking his head.

Tony tilts his head, acting like a confused child. His eyes give it away, that he knows what he’s doing. 

“This was your best try?” Steve asks. “Get a tired Steve to do it when his vulnerability is low,” he says.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Okay, I’ll cover my eyes, go do your magic trick.”

As Steve makes Tony his coffee, he turns to check behind him to see if Tony is keeping to his promise. 

He does his so-called _trick_. His trick is basically, he adds a pinch of salt.

When he hears the, “Steve! When you’re here, the coffee tastes better, why is that?” The answer is salt. Adding salt improves the water quality. Many coffee shops use reverse osmosis filters, which are too clean. If your water is too clean, your coffee is going to be acidic and bitter. The addition of salt neutralizes the bitterness. 

When he finishes the coffee, he hands it over to Tony. Tony keeps one hand on the mug his other wrapped around Steve’s hand. 

He takes a sip then smiles at Steve.

* * *

plus one 

In Tony’s defense, Steve is more of a hot chocolate type of guy. He barely drinks coffee, and hot chocolate is very easy to order. Tony had been with guys whose coffee orders they even messed up to memorize. 

Although, Steve makes a sacrifice in the really hot summer months. They just woke up to the morning sun shining on them. The blanket has already been kicked off of Tony. 

Steve starts the day off with, “rock paper scissors to who has to run to the dinner and get breakfast.” 

Tony accepts his fate after he loses the third re-match. They decide they want to get food from the nearest diner. “What do you want from there?”

Steve starts counting with his fingers. “Fries, a coffee for sure, maybe a burger for lunch?” 

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.” 

Tony’s standing in line at the counter when he realizes that he doesn’t know Steve’s coffee order. 

When it’s finally his time to order he decides he can’t go wrong with a double shot espresso. Steve just needed a caffeine fix to help him get through the day. He can’t go wrong with a double shot espresso, right?

As he’s heading back to Steve’s apartment, praying that he will like the coffee. Walking back also makes him realize that he left his phone back at the apartment so texting Steve wasn’t an option. 

Tony opens the door, Steve is sitting at the dinner table.

“Finally your back. Did you remember to get fries?”

Steve must know by now that Tony is nervous. He's fidgeting. He hands over the fries to Steve. Steve notices the coffee in his hand too. “You remembered the coffee! You’re the best.” Steve takes a look at Tony, “Are you okay?”

“I didn’t know your coffee order, I kinda panicked.”

Steve laughs, “I’m sure it’s fine, I just needed the caffeine.” Steve takes in note that Tony is still fidgeting. Steve stands up then presses a kiss to Tony’s cheek. 

Tony encourages Steve to take a sip of the coffee. Immediately after he does, his eyes widen and he makes a face. Steve smiles at him. “It’s good,” he says while nodding. 

Tony laughs, “At least we now know that you don’t like a double shot espresso.”

“That’s what this is?” 

“I mean, _obviously_ it’s not as good as the one you make.”

Steve smiles into his cup. “A pinch of salt,” he says as he takes a small sip.

Tony raises an eyebrow as he reaches for more fries.

“That’s my secret.” 

“You’re putting salt in coffee, like as in the liquid you just put salt in it?”

Steve shakes his head. “I add a pinch of salt to the grounds pre-brew not the cup of liquid coffee,” he says so casually as if the best cup of coffee Tony has ever had, included salt. 

“Nope, you're going to have to explain this.” 

“It’s chemistry, for a 1.5 liter pump pot it only took about half a teaspoon of salt to make the entire thing better.” 

“Better how?” Tony asks him. 

Steve continues. “Now how’s this translate, way back in the day, coffee sucked, the water was better but the coffee was worse,” Steve says it again casually. Tony’s prepared to fight for coffee's honour but decides not to. “People in the navy back in the day used to make their coffee fast better by adding salt. That’s because salt was super cheap and very efficient to make bad coffee just taste a little bit better.” 

“Eggshells also work, but I have more salt around me than eggshells. Not to mention that it would be highly unethical to serve eggshells to customers who may be allergic or vegan.” 

Tony’s still shocked. “It was salt this entire time?”

Steve brings out more fries from the bag then shrugs. 

“You want to go make me a coffee with some salt?” 

Steve leans in closer. “How about, I teach you how to make coffee with salt?”


End file.
